


Marked

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bruises, Dark Character, Drabble, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marking, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Marked

  
_"The path to paradise begins in hell."_ ~Dante Alighieri

Severus swirled his brandy, inhaling deeply, before taking a sip, relishing the burn as it went down.

"Harry will be pleased to know you've changed your mind." 

"Malfoys always know when the wind changes." Lucius sniffed, trying to recover his former, imposing demeanor, but Severus knew him of old.

"He will require proof of your fealty." Severus had been more than willing to accept Harry's conditions but Severus had always been attracted to powerful men.

"Surely it cannot be worse than what the Dark Lord required."

Severus smiled. It couldn't have been pretty judging from the way Lucius's face paled.

~*~

Severus moved behind Lucius, who was on his hands and knees. Harry watched them, hand on his cock.

Severus fairly mounted Lucius, pushing inside him in a single thrust and fucking him hard and rough. Harry felt purebloods ought to submit to halfbloods to symbolise their acceptance of the new world order.

And he particularly enjoyed watching Severus do the honour when it was a wizard of note.

"Mark him, Severus," Harry said.

Lucius cried out when Severus bit and sucked at the point where neck meets shoulder until there was a mottled purple bruise marring his perfect pale skin.


End file.
